


Official

by orphan_account



Series: Life and Times [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya loves Akashi, this will probably never change. And he is certain that, in his own way, the redhead returns that love in equal measure. The end of their relationship is not because of a lack of love. Rather, it is because of a lack of the things needed to nurture and maintain that love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Official

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever in the history of my writing. I generally don't ship anything but I simply adore this pairing (and the others mentioned in the background). Plus, there's really not enough fics out there of these two. So, I have decided to add my bit. Why? Because Akashi is absolute. Tetsuya is awesome. And, together, they are absolutely awesome. I digress. This is my first ever fanfic, it's also the first thing I've written in the longest time, AND, it's my first ever attempt at smut/written sexual content/whatever-you-call-it. Please be constructive but kind.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of its characters or the scenes from the manga and anime mentioned in this, here story.

Tetsuya was having a particularly difficult time focusing on the task at hand. He'd experienced writer's block many times before but not to this extent. It was to be expected, though, he reasoned, twirling the pencil in his hand. After all, he had broken up with Akashi just three days prior. Still, he had hoped to bury himself in work until the sting died down. He sighed loudly, pushing himself away from the desk. Tea, he thought, making his way to the small kitchen of his apartment. Tea is always good.

Not good enough, he soon found out. At least, not for heartache and regret. Tetsuya grunted in frustration staring at the tea in his cup, his fourth in two hours. He had a short story due at the end of the week, a light-hearted, young adult piece for a semi-popular magazine. It wasn't what he was into, really, but it – as well as a part-time job at a book store down the road – paid the rent and bills. The magazine was one of his regular clients, so he felt compelled to do a good job. 'Creating customer loyalty' is what Sei... Akashi had called it once, while educating him on business terms.

It was Tuesday, which still gave him enough time to get something decent done by Friday. However, he was still mourning the loss of his relationship with Akashi Seijuurou. This made the 'light-hearted' aspect of the assignment that much more difficult.

Tetsuya set down the cup and saucer, tea sloshing around with his movements. He looked around the small living room. It was dark and smelt stale; he hadn't opened the windows or curtains since arriving home on Saturday evening. Having lived off of takeaways and microwave meals, there'd been no real reason to leave his apartment. When he wasn't forcing his brain to be creative and witty, he'd been drinking tea and watching TV, basically doing anything to avoid thinking about his boy... ex-boyfriend, and the break up, and the dull, yet insistent pain that resonated in his heart.

Kise-kun, he thought after taking all of this in. Kise always managed to cheer him up, even when he didn't want it. The blonde was pretty much a golden ball of fluffy, warm happiness – at least that's what some journalist had written in a second-rate article published in some popular teen magazine. Was Kise even in town? Tetsuya couldn't remember. He stumbled into his bedroom, cringing slightly at the unmade bed and drawn curtains. He really was pathetic. Grabbing his phone, he dialled his friend's number while navigating his way back to the living room. Tetsuya plopped himself down onto the couch, listening to the ringing tone, his fingers drumming against the smooth, suede of the couch, desperate to hear Kise's voice.

“Yo,” came a deep voice that was not Kise's. All Tetsuya could do was blink in surprise.

“Kise-kun?”

“Ah...” the voice said, accompanied by some shuffling and mumbling on the other side of the line. “Hold on a minute.” And Tetsuya did, intrigued by this vaguely familiar voice. Kise hadn't been with anyone, seriously, since his break up with Aomine almost two years ago. Even though the blonde had been the one to do the dumping, he'd been devastated. He'd even moved in with Tetsuya for a month and cancelled all his modelling jobs, much to his agent’s embarrassment. It had been a dark time for Kise, but it had been necessary. His relationship with Aomine had been unsuitable, at its best, and toxic, at its worst. Guess it's my turn now, Tetsuya mused, a bitter smile tugging on his lips.

“Hello?” Kise's voice, groggy and tired, drew him back to the present.

“Kise-kun,” Tetsuya greeted. “I hope I'm not interrupting.”

“Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed gleefully on the other side, all signs of sleeps dissipating in an instant. “Are you okay?”

“Kise-kun, are you busy today?” Tetsuya didn't want to interrupt. He wasn't one to burden others with his problems, but he needed to get out of the house. “I was hoping we could meet up somewhere. My treat?” 

“Kurokocchi?” Kise's voice had lowered and was laced with concern. Contrary to popular belief, Kise was rather perceptive and relatively unselfish. After high school, when everyone had gone their separate ways, Tetsuya and the model had become rather close. He still kept in touch with everyone to some or other extent, but he and Kise had formed a bond akin to what he guessed Himuro and Kagami had had.

“But, if you're busy...” Tetsuya trailed off not wanting to say the words, worried that the blonde would postpone. It wasn't in his nature to be this selfish, but if he stayed in this apartment, alone with his thoughts, he would do something reckless, like call Akashi.

“Of course not,” Kise replied, quietly, his tone serious and worried. “How about that café near your apartment? I'm craving something sweet. Give me an hour.”

Tetsuya gave a small smile. “That's perfect. Thank you.”

“There's no need to thank me,” Kise said softly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Winter was drawing to a close but its chill lingered persistently. Tetsuya had showered and dressed as decently as he felt was necessary, a pair of black jeans, a simple top and a warm-enough jacket. He made a note to do the laundry and start cleaning up when he returned from his meeting with Kise. The café was a short walk from his apartment, which he was grateful for, having no desire to travel far, even though he'd been the one to ask for the meeting.

The café was warm, something else he was grateful for, and smelt of fresh coffee and baking bread. He breathed it in appreciatively, glad to be rid of the staleness of his apartment, and some of the sadness in his soul. He quickly found himself a table situated near a window and ordered lemon tea to pass the time. He stared out of the window, eyeing the people as they hurried to wherever it was they were headed, occasionally sipping his tea. Having nothing else to occupy his mind, his thoughts were drawn to his relationship with the redhead, the break up and how it had come to be.

It hadn't been some terrible thing; the break up. In fact, if anything, it had been ridiculously civil. And gradual. Tetsuya had even moved his things out of Akashi's place bit by bit; some clothes here, some CDs there. It had actually been a long time coming. Even so, the pain had been unexpected, had cut deep.

Tetsuya had started dating Akashi some time between high school graduation and the start of university. After that first Winter Cup, where Seirin had claimed absolute victory, Tetsuya had caught glimpses of the side of Akashi he had initially been drawn to. They kept in touch; occasional meetings with the rest of the Generation of Miracles gang, phone calls on birthdays and important holidays; nothing romantic or alluding to romance.

But, one day, Akashi had asked to meet at his place, and Tetsuya had complied; he seldom denied the redhead anything. He'd always been curious to see the place Akashi had grown up in.

The house had been quiet, the maids and butler on duty making themselves scarce and Akashi's parents away on holiday to some exotic place. They'd had dinner prepared by the family's personal chef and sipped tea in almost comfortable silence. Being together in that way had made Tetsuya painfully aware of the feelings he still harboured for his former captain.

After what had seemed a reasonable amount of friendly conversation and catching up, he was about to excuse himself when Akashi had risen from his chair and sat himself on the couch Tetsuya was sitting on; uncomfortably close, yet not close enough. In that moment, when Tetsuya was trying to read the look in Akashi's eyes, the redhead had leaned in and, without a word, brushed his soft, soft lips against Tetsuya's. Having barely registered the fleeting sensation, Tetsuya leaned in and placed his lips more firmly against Akashi's. The kiss was strange for Tetsuya, having limited experience in kissing, but he had welcomed it, leaning into it enthusiastically, until he felt Akashi's tongue run over his bottom lip. He'd pulled away, uncertain and disappointed in himself, blushing uncharacteristically.

The redhead had smirked – because that's what he did when he'd figured out the things others tried to hide – and latched onto Tetsuya's lips again, all focus and intent. After he'd traced the shorter man's bottom lip with his tongue, he was rewarded with a soft gasp that he fully capitalised on. Akashi slipped his tongue into Tetsuya's mouth, running it over the edge of the other's teeth before lightly stroking his lover's tongue. It had been awkward with Tetsuya not knowing what to do, but with Akashi's patience and a lot of enthusiasm, it wasn't a complete failure.

When Akashi had pulled away, they, somehow, both knew what it meant. No official agreement had been reached, no verbal consent given, but they just knew that they had become something more than former team mates or rivals or friends. And that had been their constant. They hadn't labelled their relationship, nor each other. In fact, Tetsuya hadn't called Akashi his boyfriend until Kise had pointed it out. Everything between them had just been; the other just knew, accepted, understood.

This lack of communication was also the reason for the relationship's demise. Over time, because few things were said, everything was taken for granted. After university, Akashi had started working for the family business, insisting on starting from the ground up so he could learn every aspect of the business. Tetsuya had started freelancing as a writer and editor whilst trying to become a published author. Long nights at the office were not communicated, because Akashi expected his boyfriend to understand. Tetsuya's moods were swept under rug because, hey, that's just how it was.

Over time resentment built up while passion and closeness dwindled. Before long, they were like strangers who sometimes shared a bed and occasionally bared slivers of their souls to each other. 'Dates' were set for weekends, unless one of them had to put in extra time at their job. Even the sex was scheduled. Not that it was bad, because it wasn't, it just lacked... something. Spontaneity? Fire? Connection? Perhaps all of these things. Even their last 'fight', if you could call it that, had been quiet and orderly. It had been more of a debate, each side providing evidence for why it wasn't working; facts accumulated from six years of thanklessness and just letting things go. It isn't that Tetsuya was miserable in the relationship, it's just that he wasn't exactly happy. And he sometimes saw that same unhappiness mirrored in his lover's face. So he'd ended it.

Tetsuya sighed, staring down at his cold, neglected tea, stewing in the loneliness he'd been feeling since he walked out of Akashi's door on Saturday.

“Kurokocchi.” Tetsuya startled at Kise's voice, having been so wrapped up in his thoughts and, possible, regrets. He gave his friend a small smile, hoping it didn't look as pathetic as it felt.

“Kise-kun,” he said softly. “Thank you for coming.” The blonde waved his hand at him to indicate that it was nothing, seating himself across from Tetsuya. A waitress was at their table before the model had even settled himself, menus in hand. Though Kise was simply dressed – jeans, and a shirt, Tetsuya assumed, underneath a comfortable hoodie – he was still recognisable; this was Kise, after all.

Tetsuya ordered a vanilla latte, wanting something to warm himself even though he'd been sitting in the café for a while, and Kise ordered a cappuccino. The waitress left to organise their beverages as they scanned through the menu.

“How are you, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked softly, golden eyes searching his blue ones.

“Right now, I'm fine, Kise-kun. I'm just hungry.” Kise's eyes narrowed. Tetsuya willed himself not to avert his gaze, stoic face well in place. “If I may ask, Kise-kun, who was it that answered your phone this morning?” It isn't that Tetsuya was trying to avoid the subject, it's just that he wasn't ready to talk about it as yet. Perhaps after they'd eaten.

Kise blushed slightly, eyes glittering despite his attempt to seem unaffected by the question. The waitress returned with their beverages, looking a little flustered. Tetsuya couldn't help but be amused. Some things never change, he mused. They placed their orders and sipped on their drinks as the waitress walked away. Tetsuya stared at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

“So?” Tetsuya wrapped his hands around the glass-mug his latte had been served in.

“Oh...” Kise blushed a little deeper. “Uh... Kasamatsu spent the night, you see. And I-I was still asleep. So... yeah...” He sipped his cappuccino, eyes trained on a spot beyond his friend's shoulder. Tetsuya's face remained blank as he, too, sipped his drink.

“Kasamatsu-san, huh?” Tetsuya said.

“Yeah...” Kise explained. “As you know, we've been keeping in touch since he graduated. But more so after Aominecchi and I broke up. I know what you're thinking.” Tetsuya's eyebrow had shot up, at Kise's last statement.

“How could you possibly know what I'm thinking, Kise-kun?”

“'Cause it's the same thing I thought when I recognised these... feelings. Wondering if I was clinging onto him because he'd been there after the thing with Aomine. I've asked myself all these questions, and I wouldn't have gone through with this if I wasn't absolutely sure of what I felt.” Tetsuya smiled at his friend's response, perhaps hoping that two year's from now, that would be him; moving on.

The waitress returned, then, with their food – a Western-style breakfast (Kagami had taught him well), in small portions, for Tetsuya and two croissants with trimmings for Kise. After dismissing her politely, they both tucked into their meals, conversation forgotten for the moment.

“It's nice, you know,” Kise said after a while. “To have someone you can trust, who actually listens, considers your opinions and feelings. It's secure. Like you and Akashicchi.” Tetsuya tensed at that, grip tightening on his utensils. Kise must have noticed and misinterpreted it.

“Not that I'm still angry with Aominecchi,” he quickly added, mistaking Tetsuya's tension as anger over some comparison between the blonde's new lover and his old one – whom Tetsuya was still close friends with. “I'm just saying. It's diff-”

“Akashi-kun and I broke up,” came out before Tetsuya could think, surprising himself as well as the blonde. He looked up from his plate and gazed into honey-gold eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

“What?” Tetsuya placed his utensils on the plate, appetite suddenly gone.

“I broke up with Sei... Akashi-kun.” He grabbed his drink, suddenly needing something to occupy his hands. He gave the blonde a small, pained smile, raised his cup to his lips and returned it to its saucer without sipping.

“When?” Why?” The blonde frowned suddenly. “Did he do something?” Kise was still fearful of the redhead, but Tetsuya was certain the blonde would storm Akashi's office if he were to say the redhead had cheated or committed some equal offence. This made him smile a little, realising the concern his friend had for him.

“No,” Tetsuya assured. “It's nothing like that, Kise-kun. It's just... we just grew apart. It was as though we were strangers, like there was nothing left to save.” Without thinking, the blonde stretched out his hand and squeezed Tetsuya's wrist lightly.

“I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi.”

Me too, Tetsuya thought, sipping his drink slowly even as the wound opened anew.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After meeting with Kise, Tetsuya returned to his apartment, still broken up but feeling a little less pitiful. He made a pointed effort to get his place in order; cleaning the rooms, making his bed, doing some laundry, and opening up the windows and curtains. As he was folding up the last of his laundry, it was after four in the afternoon. His body was tired from the physical labour, content to just lay on the couch for a while. His mind ran through all the things he needed to do; tomorrow was Wednesday, he had an early morning shift at the book shop, that short story due for Friday, and an editing gig due next week Wednesday. He'd need to spark if he was going to keep his work life going strong.

The heartache was fresh and sharp, but Tetsuya resolved not to let it interfere with his work. He vaguely remembered that he needed to stock his fridge, as well; can't be living on takeaways and instant meals for goodness knows how long. He stared out the window of his living room, not really wanting to go outside again. Tomorrow, after his shift at the shop, he'd do some grocery shopping. He packed away each item of laundry in its proper place, a habit he'd perfected from being around Akashi for all these years, not that he had been a slob before that.

In an effort to end his procrastination, Tetsuya walked into the other room of his apartment which he'd turned into a makeshift office. Instead of seating himself at his desk, he made his way to the shelf that held many, many books and CDs. He ran his fingers through his CD collection, slowly, looking for something in particular. When he got to the end of the row of CDs, his brow wrinkled. It should be here, he thought, scanning through the collection a second time without success.

The CD he was looking for was a compilation of songs recorded by different orchestras from around the world. There was only one of it anywhere, having been a gift from his ex. Obviously. Because who else would request the best orchestras in the world to record songs as a gift for a lover? It was possibly the most expensive thing he owned, and he cherished it dearly, because, even though Akashi had spent an absurd amount of money having the gift 'made', he'd done it because Tetsuya had mentioned that orchestra music helped him concentrate.

Tetsuya's searching grew more frantic, panic wrapping itself around his always-calm demeanour. He slumped to the floor after what seemed like an eternity of searching, willing himself to not lose it. When was the last time he'd used it? Where was he then? He idly chewed on his thumb nail as he tried to recall. He sighed, finally remembering.

Tetsuya sat on the floor for a while, weighing his options. He had the songs saved on his laptop, so there was no reason to retrieve the actual CD. But it had been a gift, especially for him. From Akashi.

He stumbled to his feet and headed towards his house phone, punching in a few numbers before realising that he was punching in Akashi's cell number. He hung up and punched in the redhead's home number. It rang once. Tetsuya prayed that Akashi didn't pick up. It rang again. His heart was thumping in his throat. After the third ring, he had all but lost his nerve, a part of him disgusted at the irrational fear. After the fourth ring, someone picked up.

“Akashi Seijuurou's residence,” came the smooth, polished voice of Akashi's personal butler. The redhead had moved out of his parents' house shortly after starting his work at the family company, wanting his own space.

“Shiro-san,” Tetsuya greeted the middle-aged butler. Having spent many weekends at Akashi's home, he'd become well acquainted with those who worked for him. “This is Kuroko Tetsuya. How are you?”

“Ah, Kuroko-san,” came the warm greeting. “I am well. How are you?” The question was asked in a low, knowing voice.

“I'm well, thank you,” was his automatic response. “Shiro-san, I was hoping you could do me a favour.” There was an awkward pause that Tetsuya couldn't read. “It's nothing bad, Shiro-san. I think I left one of my CDs in Akashi-san's study. It's very important to me, you see. I was hoping you could check to see if it's still there.” Tetsuya couldn't ask the butler to set it aside so he could fetch it when he knew the redhead wouldn't be home. He was tempted, though, but knew the butler would never agree to it. The people that worked for the the Akashi family knew never to disobey orders, more so with the young heir, who, while not cruel, could be harsh. Though Tetsuya was well known among Akashi's staff, they wouldn't risk their jobs over something this... petty. Also, apparently, his cowardice had its limits. So, Tetsuya waited silently, for the butler's response.

“It is here, Kuroko-san” the butler replied quickly. Perhaps it had been brought to him by the maid, who found it while cleaning. Or... “The young master says you may come and collect it this Friday.” Or Akashi had found it himself.

“Why Friday?” Tetsuya couldn't help asking.

“Akashi-sama will be back in town on Friday,” was the simple answer. “He wishes to speak with you, Kuroko-san.” The last statement was spoken with so much hope it stabbed at Tetsuya's heart. He swallowed down the lump of raw emotion that threatened to undo him.

“Will five o'clock be convenient?” Tetsuya asked, already regretting his decision.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

On a short train to the more affluent suburbs of Tokyo is where Tetsuya found himself. It would then be a ten minute, more or less, walk from the station to Akashi's home, which is situated on a small complex. He'd walk in, get his CD and leave. At least, that was the plan. But, when it came to the redhead, few of Tetsuya's plans panned out as expected. He sighed his resignation, tapping his fingers on his knees, nervously.

Ever since he'd agreed to collect the CD, he'd been a little on edge. He had, however, managed to convert that nervous energy into productivity. Sort of. He'd written three different stories for the magazine. After deciding on a slightly above mediocre one, he'd edited it, making it presentable. It wasn't his best work, but it had been in on time. This didn't make him feel any better. He'd also managed to get half-way through editing his project due for Monday.

In the quiet moments, though, he'd been wrapped up in anxiety and yearning. Kise's question had echoed in his mind, then, as if this meeting would be the answer. Over the meal he'd had with Kise, the blonde had asked a strange question.

“So...” Kise had started. “Are you guys officially broken up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, Kurokocchi,” Kise had replied, as though the blue-haired man should know the break up procedure. “Is it completely over? Or... are you in that phase where you say you're broken up but are still clinging onto hope? Where there's still a chance. Every time Aominecchi and I broke up, I still hoped.” Tetsuya had simply stared at his friend, unable to give an answer.

He startled when he felt the train slow down, knowing that he was getting off at the next station. He made his way through the station and onto the road that would lead him to the complex. His mind buzzed, trying to prepare him for the scenarios that could possibly play out when he saw the redhead a week after their break up. He was deeply wrapped up in his thoughts but remained alert, not wanting to miss the street he'd need to turn on, even though he'd walked this route countless times before.

When he got to the front gate, he gave his details to the security guards who verified them with someone over a telephone call; probably Shiro-san. The complex was comprised of just seven houses, all fairly new and quite grand. After being allowed entry, he slowly made his way to Akashi's house. It was a large, two-storied, modern-styled home. Tetsuya walked up the short path, heart pounding in his head. He knocked on the door, knowing there would someone nearby to hear him, and waited. A maid opened the door for him, her smile small as she bowed slightly. Tetsuya bowed in return, barely registering anything as his heart raced. He removed his coat and shoes, facing the shoes towards the door as he stepped into his slippers. Guess he hasn't had time to throw them out yet, Tetsuya thought to himself.

“Good afternoon, Kuroko-san,” Shiro-san greeted him with a slight bow. “On time as usual.”

Tetsuya smiled, bowing and thanking the older man. “Is Akashi-san here?” There was no point in dragging this out.

“Yes. The young master is upstairs. Follow me, please.” Tetsuya didn't need the escort, but he'd learned long ago that this is the way things are done in families like Akashi's. They slowly made their way up the stairs towards the redhead's study, no pleasantries were exchanged, which Tetsuya was grateful for. When they arrived in front of the door, the butler knocked and announced Tetsuya's arrival, not waiting for permission to enter. Apparently, Akashi had been waiting for him because the butler stepped to the side, opening the door wide for him to step through.

Akashi was not seated at his desk as Tetsuya had expected. Instead, the redhead, sat on his reading chair, his form hunched over the coffee table on which a shogi board was placed. A look of deep concentration etched on his face. Tetsuya heard the door behind him click closed as he continued to study his lov... ex-lover who remained hunched over the game board, seemingly ignoring his presence.

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya said, his voice barely above a whisper. The redhead tensed visibly at the formal manner in which the other man had addressed him.

“Sit down, Tetsuya,” he said coolly, still not looking away from the game.

“I prefer to stand.” At that, the redhead snapped his head in Tetsuya's direction, his eyes cold, annoyance visible on his face. Tetsuya gazed into those red, red eyes - the left eye had returned to its normal colour shortly after Seirin beat Rakuzan in that Winter Cup final.

“I just came to collect my CD,” Tetsuya stated, crossing his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto his right leg.

“And I'll give it to you,” Akashi bit out. “After we've talked.” They stared at each other for a moment, before Tetsuya caved in and sat himself on the chair opposite the redhead, studying his face. Despite the cool and collected façade that Akashi wore, Tetsuya could see signs of fatigue and stress. His heart twisted at that, thinking that, maybe, his absence had caused it. At the same time, his heart leapt at the sight of the ridiculously handsome man in front of him. Their relationship had relied very little, if at all, on physical attributes, being more focused on personality and intelligence. But Tetsuya would be lying if he said that Akashi's physical appearance – his soft hair, those eyes, his scent, that compact, muscular body - didn't light a fire inside him; a fire that raged wild and hot. And rather inappropriately at this time. He turned his eyes to the shogi board on the table between them.

“There's nothing to talk about, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya continued, using a slightly more personal honorific. “Everything was said last week.”

“ I disagree,” Akashi stated smoothly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. Tetsuya's eyes rake their way up to meet crimson eyes. “On Saturday, we argued over things of the past and you left without any real reason for ending this relationship. That will not be accepted.”

“Then, what do you want from me?”

“I want to know why you're giving up.” Tetsuya was stunned into silence, partly by Akashi's words and partly by the bitterness with which those words were spoken. “You cannot simply expect me to turn my back on our relationship without tangible reasons. You may be able to walk away from this that easily, but I cannot. Years have been invested into this-”

“This is not a business arrangement, Akashi,” Tetsuya blurted, not caring that he had interrupted the redhead, his voice louder than he'd wanted. “This relationship is not some mathematical problem. It's not a game of shogi. There are no solid rules to this. We're not numbers that work in predictable ways.”

“I was under the impression that what we have... had was working. Why now, all of a sudden?”

“All of a sudden?” Tetsuya exclaimed despite himself, rising to his feet, angered by how well Akashi managed to keep his emotions in check. “This has been a long time coming, Akashi.” The redhead simply stared up Tetsuya, face still trained into a look of dispassionate concentration.

“Why did you never inform me of your concerns before?” Tetsuya stills, willing his face to be as blank as always.

A pause. A shudder. Then, a sigh.

“Because... you're never around, Akashi,” was Tetsuya's calm, toneless response. “You're always working and even when you're here, you're not. It's as if we're strangers.”

“So,” Akashi says, voice shifting from cool impassiveness to stunned indignation, “what you're saying is that all this... is my fault?”

“I never said that,” the blue-haired mumbled. “I allowed things to get this bad, by not speaking up sooner. I'm just as responsible.” Silence descended again, suffocating and unbearable. “I don't want us to continue with something that we both know will not last. We're not happy anymore, Sei. And I believe neither of us is ready to change in the ways that this relationship needs us to.”

Tetsuya hears Akashi rise from his chair, hears the shuffling of the redhead's slippers as he draws close. Yet, he's still surprised when long, smooth-skinned fingers tip his chin upwards to look into red eyes filled with something Tetsuya can't identify.

“Stay,” Akashi commands. The redhead kisses him, and he doesn't resist it. Instead, he tilts his head slightly to deepen it. Akashi's tongue slips into his mouth, catching the moan that escapes. Tetsuya doesn't know how long they stand there, kisses deepening from needy to absolutely desperate, talk of break ups forgotten for the moment. He feels himself being pushed back until the back of his thighs hit the large, oak desk.

Akashi snakes an arm around Tetsuya's waist while pushing him down so that he's sitting on the edge of the desk, feet planted on the ground. Tetsuya feels his legs nudged apart to make space for the redhead. He breaks the kiss so he can draw breath. Akashi gazes into his eyes with determination and want. Akashi mumbles another “stay” into Tetsuya's mouth, just a bit more pleadingly, before biting down on Tetsuya's bottom lip.

This is a bad idea, is what Tetsuya's brain tells him, even as a breathy gasp slips through his lips. His heart and body refuse to heed the warning. Instead, Tetsuya clutches the front of Akashi's shirt, pulling the redhead closer, wanting more of this bad idea. He feels lithe fingers rake through his hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer. He moans, unembarrassed, lost in the pleasure of just kissing the redhead.

Suddenly, Akashi's lips have left his and are trailing down to his chin, kissing a wet path down his jaw, his neck, finally resting at the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Teeth sink into the sensitive skin, hard. A strangled moan erupts from Tetsuya's lips as the redhead uses his tongue to soothe the sensitive skin before sucking on it until it tingles. Tetsuya knows he'll have a mark for days, but finds it difficult to care.

He occupies his hands with untucking Akashi's shirt, running his hands underneath the material to caress the skin of the redhead's lower back. He strokes nimble fingers up Akashi's back, smiling to himself when Akashi shudders ever so slightly.

Not one to be outdone, Akashi shifts his hands to tug on Tetsuya's t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Tetsuya shivers at the chill of the room as Akashi's lips return to his for another heady kiss, a hand roaming over the firm muscles of his chest, his abs, finally settling over his clothed erection. He groans at the sensation, much to the redhead's delight.

Tetsuya removes his hands from under Akashi's shirt to focus on undoing the buttons. His movements are hasty and unrefined, hands shaking as he unbuttons and removes the expensive dress shirt. Tetsuya tears his lips from Akashi's, so he can latch them onto his lover's nipples. When he'd discovered this particular erogenous zone, he'd been a little surprised, because in Tetsuya's mind, it didn't seem to fit the redhead. But, over the years, he'd taken great pleasure in exploiting it. Like now, he could hear the gasps that Akashi tried to drown in his hair, as he traced the aureole with the tip of his tongue before nibbling on the nipple. It was intoxicating just to hear the quiet moans and hitched breaths he pulled from the redhead. His head drowned in it happily.

The pressure of Akashi's hand grinding on his erection is constant, however, and his hips involuntarily rut into it. So, he makes quick work of unbuckling and removing Akashi's belt, his mouth still sucking at his lover's nipples, to level the field somewhat. One hand settles on the smooth skin of Akashi's hip. The other proceeds to unbutton, and unzip, and push down the redhead's slacks until they're bunched up around strong, muscular thighs. Tetsuya releases the hardened bud from his lips, a small smile gracing his lips as he eyes the evidence of Akashi's arousal, planting soft, wet kisses over the bumps of the redhead's ribs. He wastes no time in cupping the bulge through the thin material of the redhead's underwear, running his thumb over where the tip lies.

Akashi groans openly, steadying himself with a hand on Tetsuya's shoulder while the other hand unzips the shorter man's jeans, reaching into his underwear to free his cock. Tetsuya lifts his hips to aid in partially removing his clothing and hisses at the direct contact, grinding into the redhead's touch. Akashi's lips are on his again, wet, pink, swollen and irresistible, while the redhead reaches for the lotion that has a permanent place on his desk – he's got a thing against dry hands. Soon, Tetsuya feels a cold, slick finger press firmly on the underside of his cock before tracing a slow path from base to tip where it circles the head, wrenching obscene groans from him.

After slicking up his own hand, Tetsuya pulls down the other's underwear to join the slacks around tense thighs. Akashi grunts his approval when the shorter man slowly runs a thumb over the head of his cock, before fisting him. The weight of their failing relationship is temporarily forgotten in the heat of soft touches, quiet moans, and uneven breaths. Akashi breaks the kiss but keeps his lips hovering just over the other's, their foreheads touching, his breathing shallow and harsh, eyes trained on Tetsuya's lust-darkened blue ones.

“Stay,” he murmurs as he fists his lover's cock, setting a rhythm so slow and controlled, certain to frustrate Tetsuya in this lust-filled state. Not wanting to be overcome so easily, Tetsuya matches his pumping to the rhythm the redhead has set, challenging him silently. He looks up through half-lidded eyes filled with longing and defiance as red, red eyes glint, hungry and smug. Akashi barely manages to smother the carnal urge to buck his hips into Tetsuya's fist; grunting, instead. Their moans and hisses and gasps and grunts meld together to create a melody of lust and desperation, of hope and finality.

Tetsuya knows by the familiar warmth that starts pooling low in his abdomen that he's close. Apparently, Akashi recognises it too because the redhead leans down and nips at his neck, sucking and licking the sensitised skin there. Tetsuya grinds into the the unrelenting rhythm of the fist that's driving him deeper into insanity, biting back a moan. Akashi's thumb rubs gently over the tip of his cock, then around it, then dips to trace the sensitive underside of the head, and Tetsuya whimpers, his own hand inadvertently stilling its movements.

The redhead repeats the motion, a smile planted against Tetsuya's neck, driving him to the very edge. The warmth increases in intensity as it balls tightly in his gut. Their lips meet again, briefly, before Akashi pulls away, content to just watch and listen as his lover comes undone under his touch. Tetsuya can no longer focus on anything but the sensation of Akashi's hand on him. His hips grind and buck into that talented touch, a groan tearing through his throat.

“Sei... Seijuurou. Yes,” he hisses, licking his lips, before closing already lidded eyes. His hand starts moving again, though the rhythm is out of sync with the redhead's, less controlled. Akashi hums to him and rubs his thumb over the head one last time. Tetsuya's breath hitches as the ball of heat in his gut condenses before bursting suddenly, sending waves of delicious pleasure up his spine, down his legs, reaching the very tips of his fingers and toes. He shudders almost violently, murmurs of Akashi's given name drowned in the man's neck, spilling his release over the redhead's hands and his own lap.

Still breathing harshly, he increases the pressure and tempo of his strokes on Akashi's cock, determined to undo the man, at least one final time. His body is still trembling, making the rhythm of his strokes erratic. Tetsuya bites his bottom lip as he gazes up at Akashi's face contorting subtly into looks of pleasure and ecstasy. The redhead shuts his eyes and grunts as his own release finds him, body shuddering and slumping over Tetsuya, incoherent whispers muffled into Tetsuya's shoulder.

They stay like that for what seems like hours, Akashi trying to calm his breathing, Tetsuya gently stroking the redhead's back, neither wanting to face the other, apprehensive over what this means. Does it change anything?

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya finally breaks the silence.

“You won't stay,” Akashi says, his face still buried in Tetsuya's shoulder. It's not a question.

“No,” Tetsuya whispers solemnly. But, despite his words and resolve, he places a gentle kiss over the redhead's heart. Sex, no matter how good it may be, does not a relationship make, or sustain. Tetsuya loves Akashi, this will probably never change. And he is certain that, in his own way, the redhead returns that love in equal measure. The end of their relationship is not because of a lack of love. Rather, it is because of a lack of the things needed to nurture and maintain that love.

Akashi places a small, chaste kiss on the side of Tetsuya's neck before moving away, grabbing tissues to clean up with. Cleaning and dressing doesn't take long, but it's done under a heavy silence, each man avoids looking at the other. After they're dressed, Akashi appears in front of him, in his outstretched hand is the CD Tetsuya came to collect.

“Is there anything else you'll need?” Akashi asks, facial expression and voice betraying no emotion. He's doing it again; shutting his emotions in, keeping everyone at bay. The redhead stares unflinchingly at his former lover. Something inside Tetsuya twists, painful and raw and bleeding, but his face settles into his trademark blank expression.

“I'll...” he starts, voice low. “I'll also need my keys.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The banging on his door is insistent and unwanted. It's Monday morning, ten o'clock, and Tetsuya can count on his fingers the number of times he's been out of his room the past weekend. He grabs his gown - plush, fluffy, red – and shrugs it on as he shuffles to his front door, barely registering the state of his home. He's ready to unleash a torrent of rage on his unwanted guest.

When he opens the door with a slight jerk, he doesn't swear or shout or complain, because standing in front of him is his best friend wearing a face so twisted in concern, it shatters what's left of his heart into nothing but dust.

“Kise-kun,” Tetsuya says, moving out of the way to allow his friend to enter. “Good morning.”

“Kurokocchi....” the blonde demands, irritation evident in his tone. “Where have you been this entire weekend? I've be calling your cell. And your house number. And Kagamicchi. Even Aomenicchi. Why don't you pick up?” Kise is standing in the near non-existent space between Tetsuya's kitchen and living room, the brightest thing in the room, despite the serious air about him.

“I'm sorry, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya apologizes weakly, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as he closes the door. “I've been... I was... I didn't want to speak to anybody.” Kise goes quiet, still and quiet, looking at his friend and then at the room he's standing in, then back at his friend. And his heart twists at the familiarity of it. Taking him back to a different time; as though he's reliving the dark times through Kurokocchi.

“What's wrong? What happened?” Kise asks, voice low and sincere. Tetsuya turns his head away, seemingly taking in the state of his living room for the first time. It's not a mess, really – compared to the way Kise's apartment looked after his break ups with Aomine, it's pristine. The blonde waits patiently for an answer, knowing all too well the emotional state his friend must be in.

“I went to see... Akashi-kun on Friday,” Tetsuya whispers into the space. He looks calm, but Kise knows that that calm is currently hiding a multitude of emotions; hurt, anger, regret, exhaustion, hopelessness. “To fetch my CD. And my keys. We... talked.” Tetsuya finally wills himself to look at his friend despite the tears that sting his eyes, unable to maintain the illusion of control any longer.

Kise rushes to him, then, gathering him up in long, leanly muscled arms and pulling him into the blonde's chest. Tetsuya doesn't cry out or sob or even whimper. He only wraps his own arms around his friend's waist and allows himself to be fussed over, giving into the silent tears he thought he'd run out of sometime the day before.

Hugging Kise tightly, he whispers, almost inaudibly, into the blonde's chest.

“It's official.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to talk, Tetsuya,” was the direct and firm response from the redhead. “Because you seem hell-bent on avoiding me, I've decided that cornering you is the only way to ensure we speak.”
> 
> Months after their break up, they meet again. Akashi's got some things he wants to get off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter; it is here! Thanks to everyone for the kudos and the kind comments, they are most appreciated. There's a nice bit of Kise x Kasamatsu at the start, which isn't particularly necessary, but I couldn't resist. This chapter's also kind of long, but that's 'cause I wanted to finish the story with this chapter. Please do read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Kise snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Kasamatsu, balancing the cup of hot tea between his hands. He felt the older man lean back to give him more room. Sighing his contentment, he took a shallow sip of his tea.

“It's good?” Kasamatsu asked, but Kise wasn't sure if he was referring to the tea or their current position. For both, there was only one answer, which he purred out as he felt his boyfriend's fingers rake through his hair, “perfect”.

“A 'thank you' would be nice, then,” Kasamatsu complained in typical Kasamatsu fashion.

“I was planning on thanking you later, but,” Kise trailed off. “If Senpai is so impatient...” The blonde placed his hand on Kasamatsu's knee and slid it it up gently as he lowered his voice. “I could thank you now. Hmm?”

“Tch,” the blue-eyed man scoffed, slapping Kise's hand away. The blonde laughed, hearty and authentic. It had been just over three months since he'd started dating his former captain and, sometimes, he'd found himself wondering why they hadn't initiated something sooner. When he does, his memories always remind him that, during his entire schooling career at Kaijou and after that, his entire line of vision had been eclipsed by another blue-eyed man; Aomine Daiki. He often pushed these thoughts away as soon as they slipped into his mind because those were dark times. Not all of it, mind you. But there wasn't enough good there, to justify dwelling on them.

“Maybe we should take a vacation?” he heard Kasamatsu mumbling into his cup, sipping on his coffee. They were busy thinking of things to do to celebrate Kise's birthday, which was two months away.

“That would be nice,” Kise hummed, already imagining the long, hot, lazy days and even longer nights, with a heat of their own. He smiled into his cup, savouring the scent of orange and honey that rose from it. “Where would we go?” Kasamatsu shrugged underneath him.

“The company recently bought a mountain resort in Hakuba,” the older man stated matter-of-factly. “It was relaunched last autumn. I managed to get a look at the plans, it seems nice. They've got a few lodges. And cabins, big ones, very fancy.” Kasamatsu stretched his legs and placed them on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles. “It'd be perfect for your gang of terrors, if they weren't so noisy.” Distracted, Kise stared at the feet on his coffee table, annoyed by his boyfriend's habit; his eye twitching ever so slightly. He was about to slap the legs disgracing his table when the last part of Kasamatsu's statement sinks in.

“How big are these cabins?” he asked, interest piqued, mind working.

“About three bedrooms each, the big ones.” Kasamatsu was a junior project manager for a large company dealing in the hospitality industry; hotels, resorts, spas. He's currently based in Tokyo because of an overhaul being done on one of the company's hotels here. It was really funny, Kise had thought when he'd found out, for Kasamatsu to be in the hospitality industry - albeit somewhere in the background - considering his low tolerance for people.

“Three bedrooms?” Kise hummed, while doing the maths in his head. “And if they all brought a 'plus one'...”

“What?” Kasamatsu asked lazily.

“We should go!” Kise exclaimed, bouncing up slightly, excited. The older man cursed at the sudden movement, trying to balance the cup in his hand, preventing a spill on the insanely expensive couch they were sitting on.

“Shit, Kise! Watch it!”

“Sorry, Senpai,” Kise mumbled, setting down his cup on the coffee table. The blonde turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide with excitement. “Let's do it. Let's go.”

“Huh?” was all that came out of Kasamatsu's mouth as he stared at the blonde, placing his own cup down on the table.

“On vacation. Let's go! With the whole gang.” Though the beach was, ideally, the perfect place to spend a summer vacation, it was also terribly predictable. A summer getaway to the mountains had its own appeal; lack of crowds being one of them.

“What?! Why?” The speed with which his boyfriend turned his head had Kise cringing in pain just witnessing it.

“You just said we should go on vacation,” Kise mumbled.

“I meant 'we',” the shorter man replied, making a gesture in the air between them. “The two of us, Kise.”

“It will be the two of us. And everyone else.” Kise looked into his boyfriend's narrowed eyes, hopefully. “Please, Senpai. I really want to introduce you to everyone.” Kasamatsu scoffed and turned away, purposely avoiding the puppy-dog eyes he knew the blonde would unleash soon enough.

“I've met them all, already, idiot.”

“Properly,” the blonde whined, emphasising each syllable. “Please, Senpai?” Kasamatsu continued to stare at something on the wall furthest away from Kise, but puppy-dog eyes were not the shorter man's only weakness. Kise shifted his body to face his boyfriend. He snaked both his arms around the other's waist and nuzzled his face against Kasamatsu's neck. When his boyfriend still didn't respond, he placed a less-than-chaste kiss on the exposed flesh, relishing in the way Kasamatsu shuddered under it. Kise lifted his head and brought his mouth to his boyfriend's ear before nipping the earlobe. “Please, Yukio. It would make me very happy.” His voice was lower and he'd made deliberate use of the older man's given name, because Kise knew it drove Kasamatsu crazy, in all the right ways.

Kasamatsu turned his head slowly, pupils just a touch wider, even as he scowled at Kise. But, really, the older man was mostly upset with himself over how easily the blonde managed to reel him in. Every time. He sighed at the sight of Kise's bright, smug smile, knowing full well that he'd agreed to the blonde's idea after the first, betraying shudder of his body. The “fine” he spat out was just for the sake of saying something.

“I'm not calling any of your crazy friends, though,” he exclaimed immediately, to soothe his slightly damaged pride.

“Don't worry about it,” Kise answered, voice bubbly again. “You take care of the arrangements. I'll take care of the gang.”

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Getting everyone on board had been easier than expected. The first person he'd called was Momoi, who had been so keen on the idea, she'd even promised Kise she'd force Aomine into coming along. The blonde hadn't bothered arguing, partly because he and Aomine didn't speak much – it was awkward trying to rekindle a friendship from the ashes of a failed relationship. Kise was determined to make it work, though. If only for the group's sake.

Next, he'd called Himuro Tatsuya, because trying to make serious arrangements with Murasakibara was pointless; he was useless at remembering anything. Also, since working together a few times, Kise and Himuro had become friends, of sorts. While Himuro was good-looking enough to have a successful career as a model, he'd opted to spend his days behind the camera and was now making a name for himself as a photographer. Himuro had promised to talk to his boyfriend about it and get back to Kise. He'd also said he'd only agree if Kagami could come along – a given.

Kise had then called Midorima, who'd hung up after hearing the words 'birthday vacation'. So mean, Kise had thought while staring at his phone. Ten minutes later, Takao had called him to confirm that they – Midorima and Takao - would both be coming, because “it'll be so fun”.

Kuroko had warmed to the idea, almost instantly, much to the blonde's puzzlement. The blue-haired man had not bothered to explain his eagerness, only saying that it would be nice to be with everyone again. Kise, taking advantage of his friend's evident, good mood, had asked the shorter man to get Kagami on board, too.

The last call was the one Kise had dreaded most. Akashi Seijuurou had never been the easiest person to ask anything from, but, apparently, things had gotten worse since his break up with Kuroko. However, Kise was a man on a mission, so he'd sucked it up and dialled, tapping his pen nervously on notepad as the phone rang.

“Ryouta,” came the smooth, even voice. Kise almost stuttered over his words, surprised by the chill in the redhead's voice.

“Akashicchi,” Kise started, trying to regain the enthusiasm he'd had just ten seconds ago. “How are you?”

“What do you want, Ryouta?”

“Uh... Yes, of course,” Kise swallowed, throat suddenly dry. How did Kurokocchi put up with him all those years? “I'm organising a vacation, for the gang, to celebrate my birthday. I was calling to invite you, 'cause you were- are... you are part of the gang. If you're interested.” Kise smiled awkwardly, though there was nobody around to see it.

“Why?”

Why? Kise thought. Why does anyone go on vacation? To relax. Have fun.

“Because, Akashicchi,” Kise explained. “It'd be nice to catch up with everyone at the same time, in one place. I know we've all kept in touch, but nothing like this. It'll be fun. It really wouldn't be the same without you. And it's my birthday!”

A pause. The pause was so long it had Kise shifting in his chair, uncomfortable.

“Akashicchi?”

“Who will be attending?”

“Everyone. Midorimacchi, Momoicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Kurokocchi...” Kise trails off, wondering if mentioning the redhead's ex-lover was a wise move. “And their dates. And me, of course. You can bring a 'plus one' if you want.” There's another pause, but it feels different; thoughtful, contemplative, hesitant even.

“That won't be necessary,” Akashi finally answers and Kise's about to interrupt, to beg the redhead to be a team-player, assuming those words to be a 'no'. “I'll think on it. Send me the details and I'll get back to you when I can.”

The blonde blinks, lips parted slightly. 'Surprise', is not quite the word he's looking for. 'Stupefied' is more like it.

“Ryouta?”

“Yes, Akashicchi,” Kise mumbles. “I'll be sending out an email soon. Thank you.” They say their goodbyes and Kise takes a moment to gather himself. He's only got three confirmations but there's still time to get everyone on board. He's too excited for words.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Two months later, Tetsuya finds himself sitting on a bench, at the train station in Hakuba, waiting for Kise and Kasamatsu to fetch him. He could've probably taken a cab or bus, but the blonde had insisted. It was warm and humid, but not unpleasantly so. He seldom visited the Nagano prefecture, not having any reason to, but he found himself liking the place. It was quiet, being primarily a tourist town that only came alive in Winter. 

Tetsuya was guiltlessly looking forward to this vacation. He rarely took time off, but it was the prospect of being with all his friends, all at once, that made this trip that much more special for him. He'd spent the last month or so working himself to the bone to allow himself the time to enjoy the next few days. He'd brought along his laptop, just in case inspiration hit.

For about two weeks after his official break up with Akashi, Tetsuya had been barely conscious of his surroundings. He still functioned; went to work, went grocery shopping, paid the bills, but it felt as though he was on auto-pilot. It was as if his soul had checked out of his body, leaving only what was necessary to survive. After that, had come a pain and longing so fierce, it had threatened to shatter his resolve and pride, more than once. It was in this time that Tetsuya, had started writing the rough draft of the novel he hoped would set him more firmly on the path to being a published author. It was a dark, psychological thriller that had received the attention of two small publishing houses.

After his emotions had mellowed out a little, he'd started editing and doing thorough research, to give the story authenticity. When he'd sent the rough manuscripts to a few publishing houses, he'd hoped, but not expected much. So it had been more than a little gratifying to get positive responses from two, smaller houses interested in publishing his work. The book was currently in the process of being proofread and deemed ready for publishing – under a pseudonym, of course.

Tetsuya smiled sadly at the thought that his dream was being built on the grave of his relationship.

He'd spent the last week preparing himself for his first meeting with Akashi since their break up almost four months prior. He'd had no contact with the redhead since that day. Tetsuya sighed, thinking of how awkward the next few days would be, as he'd be sleeping in the same cabin as his ex-lover.

The group had ended up booking three, three-bedroomed cabins for the weekend and, though Kise had vehemently denied plotting anything, Tetsuya found it highly suspicious that he, one of the four single guys on the trip, had been put in the same cabin as his former lover. He knew Kise meant well, but, really, this lacked tact and subtlety.

After another ten minutes of waiting, Kise and Kasamatsu pulled into the parking lot. When he was within arm's reach, Kise proceeded to crush Tetsuya in a hug as Kasamatsu muscled his luggage into the hired car – the blonde clearly didn't know the meaning of 'packing light'. The drive up to the resort was uneventful, filled with occasional chatter about work and life in general. When they arrived at the resort – which was the size, and had the feel, of a small village - Kasamatsu was the one to step out of the car and arrange everything at the administration building.

“You seem happy, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya commented, noting the way the blonde gazed, lovingly, after the older man. Kise blushed at that, not turning to look at Tetsuya.

“I am,” Kise replied plainly. “It's not perfect. But that's all right.”

“I'm glad.”

When Kasamatsu returned, he mumbled something about poor service and drove off. They drove uphill, the resort's main lodges lining the way. It really was peaceful out here. To the one side, was the mountain and a large forest, bursting with green, stretching out toward it. Further ahead were the grass covered slopes where skiers and snowboarders probably spent their time in the Winter months.

Suddenly, the car dove, having reached the peak of the hill, into a valley of houses, some tiny, others large, all wooden. Tetsuya stared in wonder at the village spread out before them, thinking that he would really enjoy coming back here in Winter.

“These are the cabins,” Kasamatsu stated. “Ours are close together. We were lucky.”

“You're just that good at negotiating,” Kise corrected, smiling at the way the older man's cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink.

“We'll be close to most of the facilities,” Kasamatsu continued. “There are basketball courts and tennis courts and an onsen nearby, as well.”

“Perfect!” Kise exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

Soon, they arrived at one of the cabins booked out to them, Kasamatsu pointing out the other two. After Kise had gone into each one, inspecting and evaluating, he chose the one to the right, saying it would get more light during the day. Kasamatsu shrugged, not caring much about such things, and started carrying their luggage into the cabin Kise had chosen.

Tetsuya grabbed his small suitcase, backpack and laptop bag, and made his was into the second house. It was cool inside and smelt of pine. The cabins were two-storied and mainly made of wood. As he entered, there was a large enough living-and-dining room area with an adjoining kitchen to the left. from the living room, there was a passageway that led to the two first-level bedrooms, where he and Akashi would be sleeping, and a small bathroom. Closer to the kitchen, was a staircase that led upstairs, where there was the main bedroom with its own bathroom; Himuro and Murasakibara would be sleeping there.

Tetsuya made his way to his room for the next four days, having chosen the room with the view of the forest crawling up the mountain. Despite the cacophony of feelings he had – from soul-crushing apprehension, to unquenchable longing - over sleeping just metres away from his ex-boyfriend, Tetsuya decided he would make the best this week, because it was Kise's birthday.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Over the course of the day, the rest of the gang arrived. The first to arrive were Midorima and Takao, who'd be sharing a cabin with Kise and Kasamatsu. Tetsuya greeted them briefly before making his way to the car with Kasamatsu. The older man had decided to go shopping so there would be basic supplies – tea, coffee, beers, wine - for the next day. Tetsuya offered to accompany him, under the explanation of wanting to see the town, which wasn't a lie, exactly. He had also wanted to ensure they bought a particular brand of coffee, because it was the only one Akashi drank. Akashi was rather cranky and irritable if he didn't have his cup of coffee in the morning.

When they returned, Aomine was standing on the front porch of the cabin to the left, looking bored. Standing next to him was... Was that Furihata? Puzzled and curious, Tetsuya made his way to the two, not climbing the steps to the cabin.

“Aomine-kun, Furihata-kun, hello,” he said. “It's nice to see you again.”

“Kuroko!” The brunette exclaimed, looking relieved to see a familiar face that he wasn't intimidated by. “Kise-san said you'd already arrived.”

“He's with Satsuki,” Aomine stated, pointing a finger at the brunette, probably noticing the crease of confusion on Tetsuya's brow. Tetsuya simply nodded and smiled, knowing that Momoi would delight in telling him the story of how she'd come to be with her latest boyfriend.

“Need help with that?” Aomine lifted an eyebrow at the bags in his hands.

“No, thank you, Aomine-kun. I'm fine.”

“Eh? You hiding something in there, Tetsu?” His friend asked, a sly grin spreading across Aomine's face. “I heard you'd be sharing with Akashi. C'mon, let me see.” Tetsuya sighed, face as blank as always. Aomine had about as much subtlety as a screeching cat.

“Goodbye, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya said, turning to leave.

Shortly after that, Himuro and Murasakibara arrived with Kagami in tow, who was promptly challenged to a one-on-one by Aomine as soon as he'd greeted everyone. And, Kagami being Kagami, had not refused. The gang had all gathered around the basketball courts, making small talk as they watched the rivals take each other on. Tetsuya mused over how much had changed, yet, at the same time, had not. It was getting dark when they decided to make their way to one of the resort's restaurants. The trip had been long and tiring, and nobody was keen on cooking for eleven people.

After dinner, they made their way back to their respective cabins, making plans for the weekend ahead and wishing each other goodnight. It was almost ten o'clock when Tetsuya finally crawled into bed, eyes droopy, body tired. He heard his house-mates shuffling about upstairs, as he dozed off, trying to smother the disappointment he felt over Akashi's absence.

Some time later, Tetsuya startled awake, for reasons unknown. He rolled over to look at the red, glowing numbers on his bedside clock. Quarter past one. He groaned audibly, snuggling deeper into his blankets. He had just closed his eyes when he heard shuffling from somewhere in the cabin. His eyes snapped open once again, ears trained on the noise.

There it was again. Tetsuya fumbled to sit up, now alert. The shuffling hadn't come from upstairs. Perhaps one of his house-mates had come down for something. Kagami and Kise had often told him that he lacked a sense of self-preservation. So, when he found himself stepping into his slippers and walking quietly to the door, he was not surprised.

Slowly, he opened the door and peeked through the space, adjusting his eyes to the slight darkness of the corridor, that was lit only dimly by the moon. Suddenly, a figure appeared at the end of the passageway, where the living room was, making its way toward him. Panic laced through his curiosity as he watched the figure approach. As it came nearer, Tetsuya caught sight of hair that was a familiar shade of red. Panic dissipated, only to be replaced with nervousness as he found himself staring at a surprised Akashi, who simply stared back at him.

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya said after what felt like too long a silence. The redhead looked exhausted.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi replied quietly, shifting the bag slung over his shoulder. “I'm sorry I woke you.” The shorter man shook his head.

“I wasn't asleep.” Technically, not a lie.

“Well, you probably should, then,” Akashi suggested, walking into his room, and before closing the door, he offered a “goodnight, Tetsuya.” The shorter man was left dazed, staring at the door of the redhead's room. Did Akashi just apologise?

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Tetsuya spent the next day avoiding the redhead, even waking up at an ungodly hour to bathe and get ready for the day, because he knew Akashi was an early riser. He made himself a cup of vanilla tea and sipped it so quickly, he burnt his tongue on it.

It was Friday, the second day of Kise's Birthday Celebration Vacation – or so the blonde had dubbed it – and they still had Saturday and part of Sunday together. And, though he chastised himself for ruining the atmosphere somewhat, he didn't stop. After breakfast had been eaten, catered by the resort, because Kise didn't want anyone cooking on his birthday, they headed into town to do some sightseeing and shopping and, later that night, clubbing – which was really just them sitting in a surprisingly chic club, reminiscing. That is before Aomine decided to visit some 'real clubs' and everyone tagged along. Tetsuya stuck close to Aomine and Kagami because he knew that they wouldn't call him on his cowardly behaviour.

Despite avoiding the redhead physically, he often caught himself staring at Akashi – probably with a pathetic look of longing on his face – when the redhead was talking with one of the others. Tetsuya noted that though the redhead seemed to be his usual, collected self, his shoulders were a little tenser and his mannerisms were a bit off. Tetsuya knew – oh, he knew – he was being pitiful and childish and unlike himself, but he couldn't seem to reign in his nerves long enough to put a stop to it.

The others noticed, of course, but nobody said anything. That is until, around two in the morning - on their way back from a long night of club hopping, with a drunk Aomine and Kagami passed out in one of the hired cars – Midorima cleared his throat, wanting his attention. Tetsuya looked up at the tall man seated next to him, a little surprised. Midorima had been glaring at him constantly since lunch time, when Tetsuya had waited for Akashi to take a seat before choosing his own seat.

“Midorima-kun?” Tetsuya said, voice a little sleepy.

“Kuroko, how long to you plan to continue with this behaviour?” Tetsuya's eyebrow shot up at his frankness, feeling too tired to do anything more intimidating. “It's childish, and something I'd never expect from you.”

“I'm aware of that,” Tetsuya sighed, turning his head to look ahead in an attempt to escape Midorima's accusatory glare. “I will do my best to be more mature.”

“Honestly,” the taller man sighed, annoyed. “Consider this, Kuroko; there were two people in your relationship with Akashi. Therefore, two people invested time, and effort, and emotions into that relationship. So, why do you seem to believe that, when that relationship ended, yours was the only heart broken?” At that, Tetsuya's eyes widened before he turned his head towards the medical student. He was struck dumb at those words, mostly because he knew they hinted at something that the medical student had learned from Akashi directly. After all, Midorima was one of the very, very few people that Akashi trusted with his innermost thoughts and feelings.

Tetsuya looked away, guilt mingled with a fresh dose of painful emptiness, washed over him, drowning him. He tried to swallow the lump of fierce emotion that threatened to undo him.

“I will consider it, Midorima-kun,” was the croaky reply that slipped past his lips.

Tetsuya didn't sleep well that night, his mind mulling over so many things that it started throbbing. The one constant throughout the night was guilt; guilt over his childish behaviour, guilt over never considering Akashi's feelings about their break up, guilt over ruining his best friend's birthday celebrations. He lay on his back, eyes trained to the ceiling in an almost catatonic state, for what seemed like eternity. He doesn't know when he fell asleep, or even how, but when he woke up the next morning, he was thankful for it.

He was the last to wake up, eyes crusty and slightly red from his late night. He tumbled out of bed, not bothering to check the time. He bathed and dressed just as absent mindedly, never stopping to consider why it was so quiet in the cabin. It was only when he shuffled into the living-and-dining room area that he stopped to consider where everyone was. He moved to the kitchen, noticing something covered on the counter.

He lifted the lid to reveal a traditional breakfast – a bowl of steamed rice, broiled fish, natto, and miso soup – without the green tea. The note left neatly on the tray read: We were not sure if it was wise to wake you. Tetsuya smiled, small and imperceptible, despite himself because he recognised that neat and meticulous calligraphy as Akashi's.

“He's a good guy, that one,” came a singsong voice from one of the couches. “Shin-chan would probably let me die of hunger if I woke up late and missed breakfast.” Though Tetsuya's heart jumped at the sudden sound, his face remained void of any expression. Kneeling on one of the couches, looking at him with much amusement, was Takao Kazunari.

“I promised the gang I'd make sure you're okay since I'm staying in today,” Takao offered, rather enthusiastically. “I've got a case to work on. Which really sucks when you're on vacation.” Takao's steely blue eyes lit up at Tetsuya as the latter studied the lawyer quietly. It's not that Tetsuya didn't like Takao, they barely knew each other. The black-haired man was dating Midorima, with whom Tetsuya didn't really get along with, even though the medical student was, possibly, Akashi's closest friend.

“Also,” Takao continued. “Akashi made me promise to make sure you ate your breakfast. Please don't make me break my promise.” He tilted his head to the side, smile never faltering.

“Okay,” Tetsuya mumbled, unable to keep a smile from forming. Whether it was over Akashi's concern, or Takao's dramatic tendencies, he couldn't tell. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Nah,” a dismissive hand wave, “I'm way too full for anything right now. Come, sit.” After making himself a cup of tea, Tetsuya did just that, tucking into his meal, with surprising gusto. They talked about trivial things as Tetsuya ate, getting to know each other a bit better. After he was done eating, he thanked Takao for his company and apologised for keeping the lawyer from his work. Those steely blue eyes simply laughed kindly, before Takao made his leave.

“ I think Shin-chan was right when he said you and the small redhead fit well together,” was Takao's comment before he sauntered out of the cabin. Tetsuya called Kise afterwards, to apologise for not being able to join them on whatever escapade they were currently on, and his behaviour the day before. He also excused himself for the rest of the afternoon, saying he wanted to rest, but promising to be ready for that night's celebrations. Kasamatsu had booked a table at the restaurant that sat at the foot of the mountain; a small, ritzy establishment.

It was just after eleven when he tumbled into bed again, hoping to sleep off the tiredness that encroached on his brain. After a long while of tossing and turning, he drifted off, vaguely wondering if he'd set his alarm.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

It was after two when Tetsuya roused, mumbling incoherently. Akashi watched as the shorter man sat up slowly, wiping the back of his hand over the already-dry drool stain that started at the corner of his mouth. It was only then that Tetsuya realised that he was not alone. Sitting quietly, on a chair positioned at the corner of the bed, was Akashi, hands folded neatly over a book he'd been reading.

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise and Akashi watched as the other man shivered, as though reminded of his naked torso – Tetsuya hadn't wanted to sleep in his day clothes, and he'd been too lazy to put on pyjamas after undressing. Akashi simply stared at Tetsuya, unaffected by the latter's nakedness, or the blush that crept onto pale cheeks.

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya spoke, voice quiet and unsure. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk, Tetsuya,” was the direct and firm response from the redhead. “Because you seem hell-bent on avoiding me, I've decided that cornering you is the only way to ensure we speak.” Akashi rose from the chair, grabbed a shirt he assumed the shorter man had been wearing earlier and brought it to him, saying, “so you're more comfortable.” Tetsuya mumbled a 'thank you' as he put on the offered shirt. Akashi returned to the chair and trained his eyes on Tetsuya once more, and watched as his former lover studied him.

The redhead sighed, trying to gather strength from some place deep within him, and said, “you don't have to say anything, Tetsuya. But I request that you at least listen.” Tetsuya simply nodded, unable to reconcile the Akashi he had always known with the one now sitting in front of him. He looked on edge, nervous, vulnerable, and a bit hurt, subtly so. Tetsuya had seen Akashi vulnerable and exposed, but not in this way, not to this extent. His heart twisted and leapt all at once; twisting at the turmoil the redhead seemed to be in, leaping at the thought of being the only one to ever see Akashi at his most uncovered, stripped down, and bare. He wanted, so much, to reach out and run his fingers through that soft, sweet-smelling, red hair, because he knew it soothed the redhead. Instead, he stilled himself, focusing all his attention on the man in front of him.

“I've found myself with a lot of time to think about things,” Akashi started, voice even and neutral. “About us, about what you said before you left. As a result, I've come to some conclusions.” Akashi shifted his eyes away from Tetsuya's face slightly, unable to watch the shorter man's reaction to what he was about to say – Akashi always did this when he was about to say something he felt was embarrassing, Tetsuya found it endearing. It didn't make his declaration any less sincere “The first being that I miss you. More so than I thought I would... much more.” Akashi allowed his eyes to flicker up to his former lover's face for a brief moment, as if to check that Tetsuya was still paying attention to what he was saying.

“There are empty spaces in the places you used to fill,” Akashi continued. “Physically and... otherwise.” He breathed out slowly, composing himself.

“I miss you too, Akashi-kun,” was Tetsuya's softly spoken declaration. Those few words wreaked havoc on Akashi's barely contained emotions. He simply nodded to acknowledge the statement, before returning his eyes to look into Tetsuya's face.

“I've also come to realise that I had taken our relationship for granted, taken you for granted; assuming that you'd always be there, whether or not I brought my part to the table.” Akashi swallows, tasting the bitterness of having to swallow his pride as he spoke his next words. “It was wrong of me, and I apologise for it.” The redhead hated being wrong, detested having to admit to being wrong. But, over the last four months, he'd found that his pride was not as warm a companion as Tetsuya had been.

There was a long silence as Akashi lined up as his thoughts and Tetsuya's mind and heart took in the redhead's words. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable, as though it had a life of its own, sucking up all the air in the room. Akashi continued to look Tetsuya in the eye, an unspoken confirmation of the credibility of his words and sincerity of his feelings, despite the formality in his speech.

“The third conclusion I arrived at,” Akashi continued. “Is that I can be somewhat... rigid. I realise I'm not perfect; you taught me that yourself, all those years ago.” They both smiled – sad and small - at the memory of that first Winter Cup final, where Tetsuya had torn down his imperial delusions to see through different, yet familiar, eyes. “However,” Akashi continued, “I am willing to learn, if you'd have me as your student.”

Tetsuya's eyes widened slightly as understanding of the redhead's words dawned on him. He was motionless for a long, agonising moment, mind working. After the moment had passed, he slipped from under the covers and walked across the bed, on his hands and knees, to sit on the part of the bed closest to the redhead, feet planted on the ground. He brought his hands to gently cup the sides of Akashi's face, staring deep into those crimson eyes.

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya spoke, face blank but voice laced with emotion, and sleep. “Do you love me?” The redhead's brow furrowed, annoyed by the question, irritated at having to answer it – the answer was obvious. But Tetsuya was determined.

“I would think the answer is obvious, Tetsuya,” Akashi said flatly. “I've said it before, and I meant it.” Akashi was more a man of action than of words. When Akashi declared something, he did so once, and only once. Thereafter, his actions were to be the resonating evidence of his words.

“Then say it again.” They gazed at each other, silence, anticipation, and expectation hovering around them. Akashi sighed, then, beginning to understand Tetsuya's request; it would seem his 'lessons' had started already. He inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly.

“Tetsuya,” he said, placing his own hands over the hands on his face. Red eyes fixed onto blue ones, to show Tetsuya that he meant what he was about to say. “I love you. You must believe that, because it's true.”

“I know,” Tetsuya replied with a smile. “I always have. I just like hearing it. I like it very much.”

“Then I will make an effort to say it more often.” The shorter man leaned in, then, and placed a soft kiss on Akashi's lips.

“And I will try to be more forthcoming about our problems,” Tetsuya promised. “Instead of leaving them to accumulate.” He leaned in again and sealed that promise with another kiss. Soon, they ran out of things to promise, but the kisses continued, before Akashi broke the kiss.

“I wasn't finished speaking,” he said, a frown marring his features. He had shifted onto the bed at some point - neither could recall when - and was now between Tetsuya's legs, hovering over the other's form, his weight supported by his forearms. “I want you back, Tetsuya.” The blue-eyed man hummed thoughtfully.

“I think you had me at 'I miss you',” a simple and honest response. “I just wanted to hear what else you had to say.” The smile he graces Akashi with is warm and small, yet teasing. The redhead ducked his head to plant his lips more firmly against his lover's, catching the small gasp that escapes. Tetsuya laced his fingers through Akashi's hair, grinding his hips up against his lover's, whimpering at the loss when the redhead breaks the kiss.

“What are you doing, Tetsuya?”

“I'm told...” Akashi heard Tetsuya's reply, punctuated by kisses being planted across his face and down his neck. “That this. Is what. People do. When they make up.” Tetsuya turned to look into Akashi's face. With eyebrows raised up innocently, head tilted ever so slightly, he asked in a quiet voice, “does Akashi-kun not want to?” The redhead always had a thing for that feigned innocence, so Tetsuya's not surprised when Akashi's eyes narrow in focus, as the redhead's hips grind down against his.

“You should know, Tetsuya,” Akashi informs him in a voice husky with desire. “I didn't lock the door.” He doesn't have time to consider this when Akashi's head dips and he feels teeth graze his collarbone, before a tongue expertly licks at that same spot. Instead he tilts his head to give the redhead better access.

It doesn't take them long to divest each other of their clothing, throwing them to the floor haphazardly to the rhythm of their breathy gasps and silent moans, their eyes never straying from each other. Their hands and mouths roam over bare skin, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. Akashi captures Tetsuya's bottom lips with his teeth, as his slick fingers work Tetsuya open.

When Akashi feels that his lover is well prepared, he locks eyes with Tetsuya - watching every movement and listening attentively to every sound that the other makes - when he enters Tetsuya, biting back his own moan.

It's a mostly silent coupling, filled with heated movements and desperate clinging. Tetsuya pushes up into Akashi's thrusts, moaning softly, eyes half-lidded and unfocused as the redhead bites, and sucks, and kisses marks into the sensitive skin of his neck. Akashi, for all his efforts at control, grunts and shudders at the sensation of Tetsuya around him, and of his lover's hand raking up and down his back, leaving temporary, red marks where the shorter man uses his nails. A hand is tangled in his hair, clenching tightly with every thrust into Tetsuya's body. The redhead knows he won't last long – it's been far too long, and Tetsuya has always been too much – but he refuses to descend into blissful madness alone.

Akashi wraps his fingers around Tetsuya and syncs the rhythm of his hand with that of his hips, looking up to watch Tetsuya come undone, because it's a sight he enjoys very much. Tetsuya's small moans become longer, louder and his breathing more shallow. When his lover starts whimpering, Akashi knows Tetsuya's just about there. So he leans over his lover, fixes his hazy gaze on Tetsuya's unfocused one, his lips hovering just over the shorter man's, and whispers low and gravelly, “seeing you like this... is one of the things I missed most.” Tetsuya gasps, arching slightly, as though trying to push out of his own skin. The hand in Akashi's hair slides to the redhead's shoulder and grips hard in anticipation. Because, even though it's been so long, he knows, he remembers, so he waits.

“Come for me, Tetsuya,” is the single command, given in a voice husky and coarse with desire, that drives him over the edge - he's never been able to not obey that command. Tetsuya's back arches further off the bed, eyelids sliding closed, groaning loud and long before breaking into breathless sobs near the end. He's so wrapped up in the pleasure that envelopes him so tightly, it's almost suffocating, that he barely registers the ragged way Akashi says his name as the redhead rocks into him one last time before coming. Akashi buries his face in Tetsuya's neck, breathing harshly.

“Don't leave me again, Tetsuya,” Akashi mumbled into his neck, the redhead's voice heavy with something he's never heard before. “Because... I'm not certain I'd be able to handle it, if you did.” Tetsuya smiled at the rare display of emotion from the redhead. It felt like a warm hand wrapping around his heart and squeezing. He dragged a hand through damp, red hair in a soothing motion that had Akashi sighing.

“I don't plan on going anywhere, Seijuurou,” Tetsuya replied, using Akashi's given name to emphasise the sobriety of his words. Akashi lifted himself off Tetsuya, pulled out, and rolled over to lie beside his lover. They were messy, and tired, and though it's a struggle, they managed to fumble their way under the covers, tangling their sticky and sweaty bodies together. Akashi set the clock alarm, vaguely remembering that there was something important they were meant to attend that night.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Later, after they've returned from dinner and a long night of chatting with the rest of the group, he tumbles into bed, with only his boxer-pyjamas on, and breathes a tired sigh as his skin touches the cool sheets. It's not his bed, though, having abandoned it at Akashi's request, to spend their last night in the mountains together. He'd sneaked into the redhead's room shortly after Himuro and Murasakibara had retired for the night. Finding the room empty – Akashi was probably still in the bathroom – he had decided to settle himself into the bed.

It isn't that that they were hiding the fact that they were back together, it's just that Akashi had thought it better to wait until after the weekend. The weekend, after all, had been organised for the purpose of celebrating Kise's birthday, and they'd taken up too much of the blonde's spotlight as it was. Tetsuya had agreed, not wanting to delve deeper into his childish behaviour the previous day.

Akashi walked in, then, toothbrush in hand. Upon seeing Tetsuya hidden under the covers, he smiled, despite himself. It was a sight that warmed him; Tetsuya in his bed, as though he belonged there, even though it wasn't actually his bed or his house. He returned the toothbrush to its temporary home, before turning out the light and sliding into the bed with his lover. As soon as he was settled, he felt smaller-than-his hands reach out to him as another body moved closer. Tetsuya rested his head on the redhead's shoulder and splayed his fingers over the other's chest, delighting in the warmth of his lover's body. They lay silent for a long time, Akashi's hand absently stroking Tetsuya's hair.

“Come home with me tomorrow,” Akashi asked into the silent darkness.

“What?” Tetsuya asks, his head shifting to look at the redhead, even though he couldn't really make out the redhead in the dark.

“Come home with me.”

“I already have a train ticket booked, Akashi-kun.” And he did. Tetsuya wasn't particularly strapped for cash, he just didn't like throwing money away. Which is what he'd be doing if he took the redhead's offer, because that train ticket couldn't be refunded. “And I doubt there are plane tickets available at this time.”

“I booked one in advance.” Tetsuya shifted his entire body at that statement. He was now lying on his stomach, body slightly draped over Akashi's as he stared at the redhead, unable to make out the other's features in the dark.

“Why?” Tetsuya asked, genuinely curious.

“Because I had hoped you'd come home with me after this vacation.” Akashi had always been so direct in his approach to everything, even romance. Tetsuya had almost always had to read between the lines to find the soft, mushy stuff of the redhead's attempts at being romantic. “I've changed much since our high school days, but I still go all out to get what I want. You're what I want, Tetsuya. I wasn't planning on leaving here without you. It's really as simple as that.”

Tetsuya chuckled. “What if I'd said 'no'?”

“Then I would've dragged you home, anyway, and showed you the error of your ways.” It's said with an air of amusement, but Tetsuya sensed some truth to it.

“What if I say 'no', now?”

“Then...” Akashi replies, voice low and breathy. “I'll just have to do all I can to convince you to say 'yes'.” Even though he laughed, Tetsuya buried his face in his lover's chest and inhaled the redhead's spicy and musky scent, thinking about the train ticket. The money he'd lose was far outweighed by the possibility of fracturing their still fragile relationship. Akashi's offer was more than just a ride home; it was the threshold of their new relationship. And Tetsuya sensed that the redhead needed it; needed him to say 'yes', to be certain they were on the same page again.

Tetsuya hated losing money, he really did, but this situation was something else entirely. He shifted himself to lie on his side again, before draping a leg over Akashi's hip and mumbled onto his lover's skin, “I'll come home with you, Seijuurou.”

“Thank you,” Akashi whispered, placing a soft kiss in his hair. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep, comforted by each other's presence after what had seemed like a lifetime apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, when it comes to these two, happy endings are pretty much a given. Comments are always helpful and appreciated (^^,). I had a bit of a difficult time with the dialogue for Akashi (trying to make him emotional and genuine in a way appropriate for my fave redhead) so if there's some OOCness, do forgive me, I tried my best to do him justice.
> 
> Even though I'm 'done' with Kuroko x Akashi in this, particular setting, I'm thinking of delving deeper into the other pairings mentioned here but I'm not sure when I'll get 'round to it, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> And... That's part 1. It's a hell of a lot longer than I'd anticipated, but such things happen. I'd planned to sort of just end it here, with the break up, but my little heart refused (and an idea dropped into my head for the next part). So there will be a second part. I am working on it already but don't know when I'll be ready with it. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Please do comment, and suggest, and correct. I'm a stickler for spelling and grammar and such, so if you find any errors, please do tell me (nicely). Until, next time... Ciao!


End file.
